The Ghost of His Smile
by Mistress Pheonix
Summary: Ok so this is a story surrounding my OC and a particular Weasley (one that we all know and love) and how they fell in love. Told after the war but partly set beforehand and during the 2nd Great Wizarding War. WARNING: includes Sad ending due to following Canon (mostly), no Smut and battle/war scene with violent content. Major Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone! Long-time reader/reviewer, first time composer please be gentle. I will try to make this story the most interesting I can make it without too many Clichés. Sorry if I don't achieve that to your standard. Please feel free to read (even if you don't like sad endings) and review._**

 ** _So inspiration for this story … well I figured I should do one before my initial story that I want to write and I don't seem to see many in this kind of direction, so…. Here it is! It was originally meant to be a one shot but I don't believe it is anymore._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING for I am the wondrous JK Rowling! Oh how I wish that was true. No I own nothing you recognise (and probably a little more) all that is mine is the Plot and my OC's His cute little family! (*Tear*). Without further ado I give you my story…_**

 ** _Please keep your Arms and Legs inside the story at all times and enjoy my first PUBLIC creation!_**

* * *

 _Ok so this is a story surrounding my OC and a particular Weasley (one that we all know and love) and how they fell in love. Told after the war but partly set beforehand and during the 2_ _nd_ _Great Wizarding War. (Sorry not a great synopsis but trying to be both conservative and alluring at once. It's not working out so hot) WARNING: includes Sad ending due to following Cannon (mostly), no Smut and battle/war scene with violent content. Major Character Death. You have been warned._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Introduction

It was the morning of the Hogwarts Battle, the Second Great Wizarding War was ended and the great evil – aka "Lord Voldemort", or the "Dark Lord", or "He who must not be Named", or "You Know Who" or "Tom (Marvolo) Riddle" (man he had a lot of bloody names) – was dead. The morning dawned bright and clear.

Predictable I know but hey this is a story not a particularly happy one at that. So if you don't like sad endings click of now. Go on Get! No one's forcing you to continue. Now if you want to continue along on my story be my guest. Humph *clears thought*. So where was I … ahhh yes!

The morning dawned bright and clear. Now here's the twist that some people were too impatient for, harrumph I say to them. But all was not right with in the grand stone walls of the majestic gothic castle of Hogwarts. Many brave warriors and great people lay dead or injured in the great hall. But this is not their story it is mine for our baby.

You see my name is Cassie – well Cassandra – Weasley former Waters and I was in Huffelpuff when I was in Hogwarts the year above the Twins. I use to be best friends with Cedric – you know Cedric Diggory – I don't have a label for my "blood status" my dad was a pureblood and my mum a half blood so where does that leave me? I don't know three-quarter blood?

"What?" you say "Bills wife's name was Fleur!" And you'd be correct I'm not Bills wife. He was … not my type and too old for me. No I preferred another Weasley. He was unlike any other. "Oh… Percy?" you say, and again you are wrong. No My Husband and the love of my life left Hogwarts in style on the back of his broom with his twin by his side ... usurping the tyrant that was Deloris Umbridge. Can you guess who it is now? Well I narrowed it down to two… still need help? Ok *deep breath* He … He now lies dead in the great hall with a hundred others.

He is surrounded by those who love him, but I'm not there. I was but I just could take it anymore! He didn't even know about the baby! I only found out yesterday. I was going to tell him when he came home but… But when he did come home he was raving about how Bill found out – from his connections with the goblins at the Bank – that Harry, Hermione and Ron had broken in to Gringotts, and then his coin – the one from the DA – stated that it was time for another meeting and we left almost instantly. Anyway … Umm… that wasn't the point. So have you got it yet? Ah, good. Yes I am … was Fred's wife. And by this stage I was ten weeks pregnant with our child. I was a quarter of the way through the pregnancy when I found out.

It was a very quick wedding, I mean we all know what happened at Bill and Fleurs wedding. Plus we weren't big fancy wedding people. Fred did get his wish of Jeans but I drew the line at a regular t-shirt. I may not be particular fussy most of the time but come on it was my wedding and I wanted to be a little fancy - if you can call it that - so they also wore ties, Fred wore a bowtie and he looked absolutely adorable. We did it over Christmas with everyone there. While it wasn't spur of the moment it wasn't a big though fare - I think I already mentioned that didn't I … sorry.

I think I digressed I maybe procrastinating a tiny bit *deep breath*. Ok so what is it you want to know? No ok well it's still a little too surreal for me still. It's only a day after the battle. I still can't believe he's gone… I write this for my child and all who chose to believe me. I shall write Our Story up until the morning after the battle. Well here we go… *deep breath*.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP!_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	2. Chapter 2

Props to ScrapsCats, my first ever Reviewer. Love You Babe, Mistress XoX

* * *

Chapter 2: The Incident

The Waters and the Weasley have known each other for years upon years. Until my dad we were one of the few pureblood families' that while were abscessed with keeping things strictly 'pure' we didn't subscribed to the 'master race' superiority shit that most of the other family's did. The Weasley were also one of those families' which is why we all kind of grew up together. So I had known the twins pretty much since their birth. We grew up playing quidditch and hunting the woods for fantastic creatures and excursions into the village to interact with the muggles and look at all the new ways that they could come up with the same thing and all of it without magic.

I was quite the tom boy and used to challenge the boys to everything from races to quidditch to eating, anything and everything I could come up with to prove that I could fit in with them. So with their influence - or maybe it was with mine - we grew wild. Even though I was close in age to Percy he never seemed interesting enough and way too shy for my liking. Bill and Charlie were great but a bit too old and I always felt a little odd whenever I was alone with either one or both of them. I always seemed to get tongue tied and just couldn't come up with anything to say. But Fred and George and to some extent Ron and Ginny when they came along, it was great having another girl by this stage and she seemed to look up to me and that felt great … I don't know we just seemed to fit, it just felt right. I didn't feel awkward or bored or shy I was just myself.

So obviously we didn't really start getting to know each other until they were three or four and I was four or five. But in the next seven/eight years we got to know each other very well I was almost an honorary twin making us the triplets (this was a running joke in both our families). This lasted up until the summer just before the twins went to Hogwarts. Actually it lasted up until a few weeks before. It went south after the incident. So I've already told you about being a tom boy well I didn't know many boys growing up and I hadn't even kissed one until that summer. Actually George was my first kiss.

It was storming outside and all the Weasley's were at my house for the day. The original plan was to play quidditch, but mum wouldn't let us go out and play in the storm so we were stuck. So for once Percy came up with an idea that appealed to everyone. Personally I think he was relieved at not having to play, he wasn't very good or at least not as good as everyone else, so he knew he'd be letting down whoever's team he was on. I was pissed because I needed to practice. I was going to try out for my house team. Anyway he suggested spin the bottle. We all readily agreed so I snatched a bottle from the kitchen and we retired to the living room and sat in a big circle all eight of us.

So we had played for maybe three or four goes each which equates to about an hour and a half. The bottle landed on me and Bill asked in the sing song way of spin the bottle "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Torcher, Kiss or Promise, Cass?" - the way we play is that you can only choice one once until you've picked them all and I had already used up my truth, dare, torcher and double dare - so I picked "Promise" and Bill says "The next time your alone with the guy you like you have to promise to kiss him on the lips" to this I agree because I couldn't very well duck out of it. Though it was infringing on Kiss boundaries. So then I go it lands on Ginny who choses "Torcher", and I tell her to go outside in the rain in her underwear for five minutes and then to get dressed in her clothes without drying off. Then Fred gets up to grab drinks. She does this and when she gets back (looking very soggy but excited) she goes and it lands on George who choses "Kiss" so Ginny tells him to kiss the person on his right on the lips. Which if you've guessed was me as I was sitting between the twins. I think she was trying to get him to kiss Charlie who was on his left and she was not very good with left or right by this stage, then again it would have been her right. She was much better by the next summer apparently. So we turn to each other and give as chaste a kiss as you could give when kissing on the lips. However Fred chose this moment to return to the room with his arms full of beverages.

He starts yelling and forgetting the drinks in his arms start pointing at us accusingly (this caused all the drinks to spill on to my mum's expensive new carpet) and stomping towards us apparently blind to his little sister and big brother – Percy – in the way. Bill - who is sitting on her other side and next to Charlie - pulls Ginny aside just in time for her to avoid being trampled and Percy dived to the side knocking over the lamp behind him in the process, it was almost comical. Still yelling and shouting he comes to a stop pointing a finger at George and screaming that "You knew!" and "You TRAITOR!" and that "We are NO longer brothers!" it was quite scary. Then he leaps at the stunned George and tackles him to the ground still yelling his head off.

They start wrestling when the grownups bust in looking a little crazed and rumpled, apparently quite startled from all the noise. All they see is the fight and then they jump to conclusions and Molly and Arthur - Mr and Mrs Weasley - start yelling at their sons to get of one and other while Bill, Charlie and Percy are trying to break it up - physically trying to pull the twins off of each other - looking back now they all did it with a resigned air as if this was a common practice in their house hold. I can image that it is actually what with all those kids and six of them boys… me I'm an only child and I was always determined to have more than one child, so as not to be as lonely as I was before I spent all my time with the Weasley's or my other friends.

It looked like it all might be alright until my mum saw the multi coloured soon to be stain from the drinks that Fred had dropped earlier on her nice new vintage white shag carpet. That was when all hell broke loose. First she was frozen the she grew horribly pale and started to sway, then as suddenly as she had paled she grew red. Now when I say red I mean red she was tomato red. Stop sign red. Traffic light red. I mean she practically glowed, that's how red she was. Unfortunately that's also how mad she was.

Now my mother is usually the perfect lady but just then she could have been a sailor with the amount and frequency of curses that came tumbling out of her mouth. I don't mean the spell type of curses either. No matter how angry my mum was she would not curse an innocent child, even if that innocent child was one of the twins. I would swear that she was possessed at that very moment! Normally she wouldn't give two figs about the carpet but we had VIP's coming over for dinner that night. In fact she probably would have kicked the Weasley's out in another couple of hours if it weren't for the incident.

The VIP's were a couple of Witches from Witch Weekly coming to inspect the house for their House of the Year segment. There was also both my mothers and fathers bosses coming over. I think they were trying to butter them up so that they could get promotion or raises or something. My parents are … were both very carers driven. They both worked for the Ministry with Mr Weasley. Mum worked in the Underage magic Department and Dad worked in the Auror Office but he wasn't an Auror he just coordinated strike forces kinda like a muggle Dispatch officer, so I watch a few muggle shows, sue me. Whatever the reason was that set mum off… well it did a fantastic job. Her rant went for ten minutes - I swear she didn't even breathe - then at the end of it she took a deep breath and started screaming at the Weasley's to get out and "to never disgrace my doorways again! Don't even think of stepping foot in my house again!" that was a direct quote. I mean if your mother who was usually so calm and serine starts going off like that that you are worried for not only her physical health - and for that of the people in the room - but mental state of mind, you'd be memorising the words too. They were so ingrained in to my memory that I can still remember it all these years later.

Well that was the incident. I did get to see the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. I didn't see them until September 1st on platform 9 and 3/4. My mum was still slightly pissed and Mrs Weasley was still cross over the injustice dealt out too her son, and rightly so.

I tried to talk to the boys on the train but by the time everyone was on board we were moving away and I could only find Percy. The rest of them had gone. Percy was in 3rd year, Charlie was in 6th Bill was in 7th but he would have gone to the prefect cabin or have already been patrolling the corridor. Charlie was probably rounding up the Gryffindor Quidditch team for a meeting or something. Percy was reading in a half full cabin and I couldn't find neither hide nor hair of the twins. In hind sight I think they were hiding from me.

I gave up trying to find them after I couldn't get Percy to look at me let alone talk to me after trying for ten minutes. I figured they had been cautioned not to talk/look/interact with me. This really hurt. Even though we were in different years and different houses we were all still such great friends. At least I thought we were.

I went and sat with my friends from my house. One of which was Cedric Diggory. I was quiet and passive for most of the journey though. That was the last time I really spoke to Bill, Charlie or Percy until I got married to Fred that was.

I stopped trying to talk to the twins about two month in to the year. Actually the last time I tried was on Halloween night. It didn't end well. I was the recipient for their first harmful or more accurately hurtful style prank. Actually that was there last of this particular style of prank. I guess I was just lucky. Well they certainly accomplished their goal and I was humiliated and stopped trying to talk to all the Weasley's then. I suppose you want to hear what they did?

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP!_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God, guys I am so, so sorry. my internet has and is like going crazy! try and post as often as possible, but I have know idea when I can get on anymore. hopefully it will be fixed soon and we can get back to me updating like once a day. Again I am just so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update.

Again Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Prank.

Well this prank happened in three parts.

The first part; I still don't know how they got this stuff in to school considering I thought the students bags were checked for potentially 'dangerous' artefacts. Maybe they weren't considered dangerous. Anyway first of they swapped my shampoo with dye, hair dye. Well I am a natural blonde and it was orange, I think it was supposed to be red but because it didn't have enough time to set it turned out to be a horrible orange like a clown wig. Of cause I made it worse because the first time I didn't understand what had happened. I thought it was something to do with one of my roommates putting something in my hair brush because I didn't notice it until after I brushed my hair. I figured it was a small prank and that it would wash out. So as you probably guessed I went back in to our shared bathroom and washed my hair again. It went from a forgivable didn't look so terrible almost pretty orange to the colour I had described. It was not funny, or pleasant not that anyone else saw it that way. I didn't find out it wasn't one of my roommates. I wasn't pleased with their giggles though at least they did try to stifle them and comfort me when they saw my real distress.

The second part; again I don't know how they got this stuff in to school, or why they had it in the first place. Or especially how they got in to the Hufflepuff dorms let alone up to my room in the girls dorm. But they did and after I had fallen asleep they snuck in and without waking any of us up managed to paint glowing symbols and words onto my skin. Quite a feat since I didn't wake up and I'm not a particularly heavy sleeper.

I could have dealt with both of them. Neither was permanent and I would eventually be able to get rid of them. It was a little embarrassing but if they had of left it there I could have dealt with it. Sadly they didn't leave it there.

Part three was the worst and most humiliating of the lot. It was the one that caused me to lose hope on the Weasley's and it was the one that stayed with me for an entire year, thankfully it had practically disappeared by the start of my third year. Well actually it stuck for more than that but only with a certain few people. Now everyone knows that the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables are as far away from each other as possible in the great hall, and everyone knows why. But few realise that Hufflepuff table and Ravenclaw table swap every year. It was our year to be closer to the Gryffindor's. So just before I left to go to my first class of the day History of Magic - could Professor Binns get anymore dull - one of the twins pored a drink in to my back pack. Now not only did this ruin all of my books, parchments and homework, but when it eventually soaked through all of that it soaked through the cotton fibres of the bag and started to create a damp spot on my bum. It looked as if I couldn't control my bladder and peed myself. I was completely embarrassed and became renowned as the second year Hufflepuff with the ugly orange hair and skin that glowed that peed herself.

At first I didn't know who to blame. I couldn't think of anyone who would want to intentionally hurt me like that. It wasn't like I was a complete bitch like some of the other pureblood only children. I wasn't standoffish or arrogant or even snobbish. I was polite to everyone. Even those who were always rude to me. I just didn't understand why I was targeted.

That was until the next day I received an owl that said "Now do you get it? We don't want to be associated with you. And know no one else will either." There was no signature but I vaguely recognised the handwriting, but I couldn't place it. And they were almost completely right. Over the cause of the day before almost everyone but my best friends Briar, Justin - both from my year and in Hufflepuff - and of cause Cedric deserted me and started to make fun at me. Don't get me wrong they thought the first two bits were hilarious and would tease me about that. But they agreed that the last bit was too far. And that was what everyone else teased me about.

I spent most of my spare time for the next few months in the library after that incident. I even ended up not going out for the Hufflepuff team - even though I had been practically living and training for it for the last two years - because I was explicitly told that they wouldn't take the likes of an orange haired pants wetting freak.

After they - the captain of the quidditch team and another chases, which is the position I play - told me this I held it together until I got to the fifth floor. I started pacing in an empty hall way trying not to cry. I just kept thinking that I needed somewhere I could go to be myself that no one could bother me, and a place that would make everything alright. Then suddenly there was a door that appeared out of know where. That frightened me, big time.

You see I was outside of the tapestry of Barabbas the Bawdy and I had found the Come and Go room.

I opened the door and inside, well as you can imagine it was perfect for what I needed. I went inside closed the door and sat on the couch in there and just cried.

I cried for the people I thought were my friends that had been tormenting me and ridiculing me for weeks, all because some mean first years pulled a few mean pranks on me.

I cried because I did not know how much more of the tormenting I could take. It was bad enough for strangers, but it was far worse from those I was once close to. What was worse was that they were adding fuel to the fire. Tell secrets I'd told to them in confidence and spreading rumours.

I cried because I was worried they break me, I feared that I would break down in front of them and that they would tease me even more. That I would finally snap under their pressure and dissolve in to a puddle of tears and screams.

But mostly I cried from the loss of almost everyone closest to me.

You see after the Weasley's had left after my mum had kicked them out over the incident – which by the way she fixed with a swish of her wand – we had a massive spat. And I mean massive. I went absolutely mental, I went of my nut at her over treating her friends and their kids like that, over treating my friends hell those people were a second family to me like that.

She didn't appreciate this at all. And since then we have barely spoken ten words together to each other. So in the space of a few months I lost not one but two families and all but a few of my friends.

To top it all off now almost the entire school teases and ridicules me as I walk through the corridors to get to class, not even the library was safe anymore. By this stage I'd also found out that it was Fred and George responsible for the entire debacle. That hurt more them I'm willing to admit to.

The only bright spot or silver lining I can find in this entire mess is that I am now the top student in my class, well year. Much to the shock and displeasure of all the Ravenclaw's.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP!_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Twins Antics

Now in years to come, hell even days after the event I could laugh at the first two parts. I mean it didn't really affect much, though I did have more trouble going to sleep, due in part to the glowing of my skin. But add to that the fear that if I went to sleep someone would sneak in and do something else bad to me. It took me months before I regained my ability to sleep properly.

The glowing skin and the orange hair only lasted about a month and a half, before it fully washed away. And by that stage I almost liked the look. Not that I would have admitted it to anyone at that stage.

But as I've said before the reputation I had gained on that fateful day stuck with me far longer than any of the actual prank remnants. By now the twins have been at school for about four months, and they have already started to gain a reputation for pulling pranks, though except for mine, they were always harmless and getting in to mischief. Some of their pranks include (apparently) pretending to ruin their roommates favourite sweeter by spilling ink all over it. They apparently pored the ink onto some spilt wax and when it died fixed it so that it looked like an ink spill. As well as Covering the great hall windows with water soaked cotton balls (again I don't know why they had them, or how they got them in the castle) at night so that they stuck. Poor Filtch was still cleaning it three days later, apparently they are very hard to get off once they've frozen on, and as it was the middle of winter and the snow was twenty centimetres (2/3's of a foot or 8 inches roughly) deep, they stayed frozen.

Over the cause of the remaining five months of school they pulled of an almost record breaking number of pranks, I believe the number was 18. Which is a total of 21 pranks for their first year alone. They were only beaten by this group called the Marauders who held the record at 24 pranks in the first year.

I still have no idea how, or why they had some of these things but anyway. Some of the pranks that the twins pulled were:

The Alarm Clock Prank: they got a bunch of alarm clocks I think it was about twelve or so and set then to go of every ten minutes from around 2am. They then hid them in various places around Percy's dorm room. Suffice to say that people particularly third year Gryffindor boys were not happy in the morning. But all the alarm clocks had been found so they all got a good night's sleep the following night.

The Shower Prank: this is where they got some powdered red die and unscrewed the cap off of one of the communal showers in their room. They then placed a lot of this powder inside the head an put it back, they then avoided this shower and waited for someone else to use it. Apparently it was Lee Jorden who used it and it only slightly stained his teeth, apparently drinks the water. But the effects had worn off by the next morning.

The Snowing Inside Prank: They got those little hole punch circles (the ones from that are punched out) like a million of them and filled them in to a little pockets in to one of their roommates (I believe it was Sean O'Connor) curtains over their four poster bed. When he pulled it closed that night to go to sleep, he was inundated with what looked like snow. The poor house elves that had to clean it up.

There were of cause others but I cannot think of any right now. I still think they were geniuses to pull of so many pranks without using much magic. Please keep in mind that as first years they had little knowledge of magic. Well as little as anyone growing up entirely in the wizarding world can.

In there almost seven years at Hogwarts they pulled of some amazing pranks. Not to mention the amount. They always tried to beat that silly record but for some reason never really reached it. I guess we will never know who the marauders were. But that's a story for next time.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok So you guys can go ahead and just yell and scream at me. I did a bad thing, neglecting this story and by extension you for almost an entire year. And yes I realize that this is posted on the Anniversary of the first publication of this story. I do not have a good excuse as to why I have waited so long. I and those around me aren't sick (you know besides the usual colds and stuff) and they (or I) haven't died. I haven't really been that busy with school or work. And it hasn't been writers block (at least not on this chapter). I have actually had this chapter completed for close to ten or so months now. I know that makes me the lowest common denominator of writers, and I apologize for that. but I am uploading now. I also have close on the next two chapters done. and should only have three more after them to go. i hope to have them all finished, edited and published by the 20th of this month. If I don't succeed in this, well I will be very disappointed in me, and i know you guys will be too. Hopefully all willing this will happen. I just hope the dreaded Writers Block doesn't strike in the next fortnight or so.

I don't have a Beta so it's still self edited and I'm not the best a catch grammatical errors.

I still own only the Plot and my OC's the rest belongs the JKR.

If your still with me please enjoy and i hope to have this completed soon, and the next update up ASAP!

Thanks for sticking with me Mistress!

Chapter 5: The Marauders

So apparently in the first three weeks of their first year the twins found a … I suppose you could call it a note but it was more like a record. I suppose you want to hear the story behind it.

So George was doing homework on his bed and one of his quills fell of the bed and slid or rolled or something … anyway it went under the bed. So he stopped what he was doing (personally I think he was just looking for an excuse to stop doing homework), got of the bed and knelt down. He lifted up the covers and looked under the bed. He saw his quill and for some strange reason the quill had slid a lot further than he had anticipated and he couldn't really see it in the gloom and slight mess that made up the shadows under his four poster bed. So using the illumination spell or lumos (he had learnt it off of one of his older brothers) he stuck his wand under the bed trying to see where his quill had gone. He saw the quill glowing white in the bright light cast from the wand. It seemed to be caught in a grove that was under the bed.

His natural curiosity kicked in and he shoved the rest of the stuff that was under the bed out of the way. He then army crawled so that he was under the bed to his waist. He was perched on his left as his right held his wand. When he looked at the grove now, he could see that it was a rectangular piece of floor board that appeared to be just slightly smaller than the space it was in so that it left the grove in the floor.

With his left hand he tried to move the slab of wood. He pushes and pulls. He tries to pry it up and pushes it further in to the ground. Nothing has the slightest effect on the wood. It remains stationary.

Disappointed he picked up his quill and tried to shuffle back out from under the bed. But as he does he slips and his right hand comes down and pushes against the rectangular slab of wood.

It moved. It shifted. It was only slightly but more than it should have in the minuscule gap it had with the other wood. He stilled and with his left hand he again tried to move the wood, and again he gets a negative result. So he thought back to when he had moved the wood. He realised that he had used the hand that his wand was in. He then tries to shift the wooden slab with his right hand, it moves once again. Still only slightly but still it moved.

So he continues to move the wood centimetre by centimetre. After about half an hour he had succeeded in opening the wood fully. Then gently he lifts his wand higher and scotches forward so that he can see down in to the hole that had formed under the shifted wood.

At first he thought it was empty, again disappointed he decides to investigate further. So he lowered his lit wand tip down in to the minute space that was under the floor. Again nothing was revealed, now toughly frustrated he decides that there is obviously no reason for the hidden compartment.

He decided that it was a design flaw, or whatever it hid had long ago been reclaimed. As he is attempting to shift the panel back in place so he doesn't lose anything down in to the hole when they slide under his bed (or are pushed).

But it wouldn't close. It was like something was stuck in it. He tried all the tricks he knew. He tried both hands and his wand tip. He tried wiggling it, and pushing and shoving. He tried forcing it but nothing happened.

Fed up with this he slapped the wood. And finally it bugged. It moved. See the problem was he was being too cautious with the other attempts. What he need was to be rough, to be brutal with the piece of wood. He needed to be ruthless.

Have you ever played with corn-starch slim? Well if you have then you know how it solid when applied with rough or brutish pressure. But if you go slow and at a sedate pace then you can sink right through it. Well it was the exact opposite principle for this slab of wood. The rougher the better. Slow and steady gets you know where.

Any way he started jimmying closed. He got about half way before he realised that there was now something stuck to the lid of the block of wood. So as quickly as he could he closed it the rest of the way and unstuck the folded parchment that was stuck to the roof of the little wooden lid.

He grabbed the quill that started all this, the folded parchment and slid out from under his bed. By this time he had been under there for around and hour. He sat back on his bed. Unfinished homework completely forgotten.

Briefly he debated whether to wait for Fred to open the parchment. But thinking on it he didn't know when his Twin would be back and he also didn't know if the note was relevant or interesting at all. So he decided to go ahead and open it.

When he did he realised that there were several pieces of parchment in the folded stack.

The first was a note, it said something along the lines of;

 ** _Dear Finder,_**

 **** ** _Congratulations to whom ever found this note. You have been judged by our wards to be worthy of the honour bestowed upon you by yours truly._**

 **** ** _We are known around the castle as the Infamous Maunders. Singly we are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs._**

 **** ** _In these pages you will find a list of all the pranks we pulled off in our time at Hogwarts, segregated in to our years here of cause._**

 **** ** _A list of some of the pranks that were never pulled._**

 **** ** _A few detailed instructions and plans for these pranks._**

 **** ** _A detailed instruction on how to get in and out of the castle, as well as several of the secret passages that lie within the castle as well._**

 **** ** _Locations of where we have hidden tools that will help you complete these pranks, including a map of the castle that we created ourselves that we finished in fifth year and a spell book that we had added to throughout our years at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._**

 **** ** _Treat this well._**

 **** ** _We only ask that you leave our legacy and perhaps yours for future generations. May the mischievous spirit live on._**

 **** ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Moony,_** **Wormtail,** Padfoot **& Prongs** (A.N. Each different font represents a different hand writing.)

Shuffling through the parchment pieces George did indeed find all that was listed in the letter.

Suddenly a huge grin split his face, and quite coincidentally it is at that exact moment when Fred returned to the dorm, and found his brother smiling from ear to ear while looking down at what appeared to be some old folded parchment.

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	6. Chapter 6

So As promised her it is, the Next Chapter delivered ASAP. but without overloading viewers ... well readers.

Just a note i would really appreciate comments, tell me what I'm doing wrong! Yell and scream at me for my year Hiatus! Something that lets me know what you think. I would really appreciate it as an aspiring writer. If you guys could do me this favor. Talk to me about my writing style. Tell me i need to fix my spelling or grammar or tense use or something. Just Let me know what you think!

Ta Mistress.

Chapter 6: The Marauders Map

As stated in the previous chapter the marauders left a letter detailing helpful hints and wisdom which helped the twins greatly in there endeavours to continue the spirit of mischief, they had cultivated in their time at Hogwarts.

Did you ever wonder why Fred and George took what seemed to by a blank piece of old parchment from Filch's office in their first year? Did you ever wonder how the twins came by the information to read this map and to be able to make sure that no one else could? This is the story of how the twins came by the map that helped them so greatly.

I suppose you just assumed that Filch just had the map in one of his many cabinets, in which he stored all of his files on the naughty or misbehaved students at Hogwarts? Well you'd be wrong. I mean why would you confiscate an old bit of parchment from some kids? Exactly you wouldn't. (A.N. Snape was only trying to take it from Harry because he hates or at least strongly disliked Harry, as well as recognising it, and Lupin stopped it because he too recognised it, the names of cause confirming their suspicions.) No it was kept in a secret compartment that not even Filch knew about, and even if he did he would have been unable to open it as it required magic, a particular spell in which to open it. Kind of like the compartment under Georges bed.

Except unlike that compartment you literally could not have stumbled across it or opened it by accident. You would have first had to have found the secret compartment under a bed in the first year Gryffindor boys dorm, then you would have had to have been deemed worthy to open it by the wards around it, then you would have had to of been persistent enough to get it to open and close. Then you would have had to off been willing to get in trouble, with Filtch enough to get you to take you to his office, and most likely written up in a file in one of those aforementioned cabinets. Finally you would have to be lucky (or devious) enough for him to be distracted long enough that you could get it without him noticing that you've done anything at all. Slightly more complicated than you would have though yes?

: * MP * :

So I suppose you want to hear all about it then? Well a lot of people don't know or suspect that Fred and George Weasley are planners. They create detailed plans of attack, they plan out every little detail. In fact Fred once told me that planning was half the fun and they were both excited and disappointed when something didn't go to plan.

Now don't get me wrong they could be spontaneous too but they preferred to be the detailed mischievous planners then the fly by the seat of your pants kind of guys. They often would spend hours planning tricks and pranks. They hardly ever did anything (in relation to their pranks anyway) out of the blue though they were masters of making seem as if they did. It helped that they left enough wiggle room in each of their plans, that should previously unforeseen events happen, that they could compensate for that and still have the desired outcome.

The twins were also exceedingly talented in practical magic, particularly that of charms and transfiguration. And while this was a natural talent they also helped it grow by studying and learning different spells and charms, as well as other things like wand movements and pronunciations.

So to all you jack arses who think that the Twins didn't take their school work seriously, are … were slightly dumb with a perchance for mischief and exceedingly lucky in their endeavours. Particularly that of their shop.

You are wrong. They are both exceedingly talented in magic and this is proved by their incredible and devious inventions. They exceeded in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. However unlike most witches and wizards they are also creative, imaginative and inventive. They unlike many others before them have dared to follow their passions and schemed (there can't be another word for it) to do it, and in doing so have seceded beyond anyone else's imagination and in truth many peoples belief in them. All save a few like their family, Harry Potter and me. Hell even some in their family like Percy and to some extent Mrs Weasley didn't believe that they could achieve it, or that it wouldn't be as lucrative as it was, or that they would get bored and quit when it became too hard.

Now don't get me wrong the Weasley are a very loving family and Molly is supportive of her family, but to her it just wasn't a safe bet. She just didn't want to watch her boys fail, or get disheartened when their venture went belly up. However you can bet she was the proudest mother in all of the wizarding world when her boys reviled that they did actually know what they are doing, and they could run a successful business.

I suppose I should get on with telling you how they did it then.

: * MP * :

First as I have mentioned they planed their deeds. Then decided that one of them was going to have to get in trouble by Filtch enough to get taken to his office and the other was going to have to create the distraction they needed to get the Map. So to decide who got which job they did the mature thing and played 'Scissor, Paper, Rock'. After half an hour of playing it was finally decided that Fred would collect the Map and George would be the distraction.

They then studied Filtch to determine the best time and place as well as deed that would get Fred in to his office, as well as where and what the distraction should be.

After a week of study they decided that Fred should start a flash mob in the second floor corridor on the left hand side at exactly 4.36pm on a Tuesday afternoon. He should get the other students to form a circle while he shows of his dance movies and plays music from his magically charmed muggle music player (a boom box). And that he should crank it up very loud so that the caretaker of Hogwarts would come to investigate his the disturbance in his usual route. They had determined that the caretaker had a serious dislike of students almost on par with Snape, but also disliked large amounts of noise. So they planned to tell the other students to run while Fred distracted him and "accidentally" got caught.

The plan went off without a hitch and Fred was escorted to Flitches broom cupboard of an office. Then he just had to sit (fidget) patiently while George came through with his part of the deal.

They had also noticed that Filtch had a bit of a limp and could only move so fast. But that he often was left without the culprit of an accident because of this (even with his use of the secret passage ways).

So they decided that they needed to extend the chase as much as possible to get the map, and make it seem as if nothing had happened. So they decided that George would break something in the room right down the hall from Flitch's office. That he would do this using the loudest means necessary and that he would wait to leave the room until Filtch left his office and could see him. Then he would run leading the Caretaker on a wild gooses chase through the halls of Hogwarts. Dodging and weaving and trying to escape capture for as long as he could while leading the caretaker far away from his office, to give Fred the most time possible to get to the secret compartment and free the map.

Again this went of without a hitch George led the caretaker on the chase for twenty solid minutes and by the time he was caught they were on the other side of the castle and four stories up.

While George was puffed from running so long and navigating the stairs and of cause the adrenaline rush he got. Filtch was practically exhausted, and his bad legging was about ready to kill him. As they slowly walked back to the caretakers office he caught his breath and bought Fred another ten minutes as Filtch led George the long way, not willing to give the little trouble maker and access to the secret passageways and short cuts.

: * MP * :

Suffice to say that this was their first encounter with Mr. Filtch, but it was not their last, and that it was a success. It was also their first in-depth plan for pranks and their first realisation that they actually liked the planning side of it. They also realised that they quite enjoyed the thrill of the chase and a plan well executed. As well as their realisation that they did all of it without much magic at all, and they had successfully 'robbed' the caretakers office as first years, but not only that they had only been at Hogwarts about a month. It was a start of a beautiful career for the Twins.

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry about this chapter. It's a little brambly and its pretty long. but other then that i hope you enjoy it. I've reviewed what I want to write and there will probably be another four (4) or so chapters after this one. At least that's if I don't get side tracked again, so fingers crossed.

Chapter 7: The Re-Meeting

Well it seems I have gone and gotten myself a little off track. As I have mentioned previously I stopped talking to the Weasley's for a long time. Well except for Ginny, but she was always the closest to me (obviously apart from the Twins). And she was only seven (nearly eight) when the Incident happened. So it was easy for her to forgive after four years. Plus, she knew it wasn't my fault as I neither spilt the drinks nor was the one to yell.

Now don't get me wrong I am not blaming Fred for the Incident, or at least the outcome anyway, my mother on the other hand is another story completely. And yes for all those wondering we did make up the summer after my second year. But it took a lot of grovelling on her part. I am certain she would have tried it sooner; in fact, she did but I sent all her owls post letters back unopened with a firm "Return to Sender" stamped across them, and walked out of the room when she tried to floo call. I didn't even go home for Christmas that year, instead choosing to stay at Hogwarts.

Anyway I didn't talk to any of the Weasley males again while I was at Hogwarts, and me and Ginny really where only like friendly acquaintances. This was mostly due to us being in different houses and me being so much older than she was. But from her second year until I left we did have a weekly tea in the kitchens. (Saturdays at 3:30pm).

We would talk about our days and I would help her with any assignments or homework she was having trouble with. And yes I did start this tradition due to what happened during her first year. I feel awful about that. I felt that if I had have started the tradition or not have been leery about befriending the Weasley female again that I could have noticed, or prevented it. If I was only there for her in her time of need. I will always be grateful to Harry Potter for saving Ginny and for bringing back Cedric, even if he was not alive.

: * MP * :

Oh I am off track again.

So I didn't talk to any of the Weasley's after I left Hogwarts not even Ginny. Though she understood I was having a difficult time dealing after the death of Cedric. He was after all my best friend so I kind of shut off from the world during that summer. I hid at my parent's place and tried to think about what I wanted to do, and not think about the war that was encroaching. It was hard to ignore at my house, what with my dad's job and everything. He often came home reporting about all the things that were happening. And let me just say there was easily twice as much happening as the Profit was reporting the Ministry was doing an excellent job hushing it up. It also didn't help that my parents were up in arms and on different sides of the argument. Mum who had transferred and now worked under Deloris Um bridge was under the impression that Harry was a liar and that Dumbledore was a crackpot. While my dad was more supportive of the whole You Know Who being back though he was most definitely not thrilled with the idea.

So I was biding my time trying to figure out what I wanted to do after summer finished, because I was definitely not going to lounge around and live of my parent's dime as the muggles say. I was listening to the wizard wireless and trying to lose myself in the music but it was all old and all the station only catered to older and middle aged people, there were no stations dedicatee to the younger generations, and very few stations had programs for the younger generations and if they did it was only once or twice a week.

I was thinking about this and it suddenly struck me this is what I could do. People had often told me I had a great voice. So I decided to approach a station that I knew was not doing so well as they didn't have the listener capacity and couldn't afford to hire big acts to boost their numbers.

I set up the meeting for a fortnights time. This gave me time to research, plan and devices what I was going to say to convince the station that my idea and by extension me was what they needed to get some of their rating back.

At first I could tell that they were only indulging me because of my last name and that they weren't convinced that I actually knew what I was doing or that I couldn't possible have the answer to their problem. I was after all a Hufflepuff and despite my OWLs and NEWTs scores they were not convinced. Well I showed them. The plan I laid out was perfect as I knew it would be. I had spent weeks working on it and trying to fill as many foreseeable gaps as I could.

Needless to say they gave me what I wanted. I now had a two hour show every week day dedicated to the younger generation and it was set up a lot like the muggles radio shows, I would ask special guests in and promote them before hand, I would do wacky games and play music that was fresh and relevant to my audience. I would even periodically hold giveaways of concert or quidditch game tickets (I may have had a few connections through my friends at school). I would also get vouchers to stores and give them away as well.

They soon found out that I knew what I was talking about as their rates jumped whenever I was on the air. So they gave my more time and more freedom. In less than six months I went from the Hufflepuff who wet her pants in second year to the coolest wizard wireless DJ for the under 40's.

Now I bet right now that you are wondering how my job, my career is relevant in a story about how I get together or re-connect back with the Weasleys and most importantly Fred. Well I'll tell you.

It was through my work that I found out about WWW (Weasley Wizard Wheezers). You see I was very busy with my work. I was often researching new music and reading about what was popular with the younger generations in both the wizard and muggle worlds so that I could expand my base to try and include something that would interest everyone in the younger generations.

So it wasn't until they actually had their shop and became huge that I found out about them. At first I was shocked that they had a business up and running when they had just finished school a few weeks ago. Not only that but they were also already hugely successful. That's when I found out about them dropping out in their last month of school and not finishing their NEWTs. I also found out about how they left school and I kid you not, I had a smile on my face for a week (after laughing myself silly). I heard about them doing small time dealings and testing while they were at school in their last year. I could just imagine the Prefects faces, not to mention McGonagall's when she found out. That was when I became impressed. A little known fact about the twins is that they had been wanting that shop since they were kids. I was so happy that they had achieved their goal.

So as the glutton for punishment which I had obviously become, I decided to check it out. I figured that save for the Ginny I hadn't spoken to the Weasleys in years, nor have they spoken or tried to keep in contact with me or my family. So I figured that they had probably either; a) forgotten about me, or b) forgiven whatever it was that I had supposedly done.

I was wrong.

Granted it did take them time to notice me. I mean the shop was packed. And it wasn't just school students stacking up on items to prank their roommate, friends and enemies either. It was also full of people seeking to find some light in a world that had suddenly gone dark. It was like we had gone from walking up a staircase at midday to falling down it at dusk in the blink of an eye. The wizarding world had gone to shit in a matter of days.

The ministry was finally admitting they were wrong and everyone was preparing for another war. Preparing to move at a moment's notice, or to join a side and make a commitment. Buying protection charms and enchantments to help protect themselves and their families. Casting high powered protection spells on their family homes and preparing for the death of loved ones. Friends family, neighbours, acquaintances, hell even their enemies. We are, after all Human. Weather we be Witch, Wizard or Muggle, we all belong to the human race.

My point is, the shop was packed, I considered leaving and coming back at another time. But I soon realised that it was probably this crazy most opening hours, due to it being a light in the darkness that had suddenly come to the British wizarding world. I've even heard that the fighting was and is spilling over to the continent (Europe for anyone who didn't know what I meant) and may spread as far as the Americas and Australia.

But that's beside the point. After I had made the choice to stay I decided to browse and see if the crowd did thin at all. It did a little but it was barely noticeable. I had to congratulate them on their business strategy. It was a risky business opening a joke shop up in such uncertain times. And until they had to close it they Twins made a killing like a thief in the night. I had been there for almost an hour and a half and I recon I hadn't even looked at half of the shops good's. It was around this time that I was discovered by George. At first he treated me like he had any other costumer. I will admit I was disappointed about this, we were once the triplets after all. Then he recognised me and the charming smile fell right off of his face, and was replaced with a horrified look. If I wasn't so offended and affronted at this it would have been funny, and looking back it is.

He grabbed me a dragged me easily through the massive crowd (how I don't know as it was packed in the shop). Anyway he pulled me over to Fred who was in the middle of serving a customer. He looks over at us loses his smile for a split second then goes back to the customer with it firmly back in place. Seeing both of their reactions I try and pull away from George who is still gripping my wrist. ' _I need to leave before I start to cry like a baby'_ is all I can think. I don't know why their reactions were effecting my so much I hadn't spoken to either one of them in around six and a half years. We are no longer friends in any sense of the word. They humiliated me to such an extent that I was still known for it in certain circles all these years later. Why did I still care about what they thought of me? I just couldn't make sense of it. But regardless of my movements to get free George just continues to hold on tightly, and refuses to release me. With a frustrated huff I stopped struggling but made it quite clear with my body language that I was not happy. He just smirks over at me.

Eventually Fred finishes with the customer and they leave. He calls over someone who I guess is one of their employees and he grabs my free wrist. And in the form of a train we plough right through the crowd, through a curtain and in to the back area which is only half as crowded as the front, but still very crowded. We continue on right through these customers and in to what I could only assume was their office. This is where I assume that they will yell at me for coming in to their shop and that they will tell me to get out and that I am banned from using or owning any of their products, as well as from their stores.

Instead I get bombarded by a sandwich hug. They both are hugging me at the same time. Fred in the front and George in the back. I instantly stiffen and try to wiggle out of it thinking that they were trying to lure me in to relaxing my guard so that they could humiliate me again. Feeling this and probably guessing the reason they let me go, but block the door so I can't make a run for it. Smart boys.

This is when they start to apologise for the pranks they prayed on my back in first year (my second year their first). They tell me that Ginny really missed our weekly teas and that they are grateful I was keeping an eye on their beloved baby sister. They tell me so many things they are sorry and grateful for, including being sorry for Cedrics death last year and grateful for my summer training program for quidditch. They went on like this for half an hour.

I wasn't sure if I believed them in the beginning but they eventually won me over with the amount and empathetic nature these thoughts, apologies and gratitude's were delivered. Through it all though they never explained why they did what they did. I know that it cannot be because of the Incident as it wasn't my fault in any way shape or form.

Eventually 45 minutes or so later I leave with a promise to meet and have lunch with them over the week end. And to let them give me a grand tour of the shop one day soon.

It still took two months for them to convince me that this was some elaborate plan to humiliate me again. But after that it was like the triplets were never parted.

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	8. Chapter 8

Three more chapters to go please let me know if you are enjoying the Fic.

Chapter 8: The First Date

So as I have previously stated it took them a few months to convince me to forgive them and to trust them completely. But afterwards it was just like old times again. And from there it was surprisingly easy to go from friends to lovers.

Now do you guys remember the incident? Well really what was happening before the incident? Do you remember the Promise I gave to Bill? Well allow me to refresh your memories I promised him that the next time I was alone with my crush I would kiss them on the lips. Bringing back memories. Well I kept my promise but being that I was 12 at the time I took it to mean that I could only do it to the person I liked at that moment and not one in to the future.

Now don't confuse me with some saintly person, or a complete prude or something I have had boyfriends, hell I even had a girlfriend for a while in fifth year. But I haven't completed the dare how my younger self processed and stored it. And that's for a good reason I hadn't been alone with this person until I had reconnected with Fred and George. And even then it still took months for me to finally be alone with this person.

I know that you think it was Fred, maybe possibly George and you'd be wrong, it wasn't any of the Weasleys. It was someone I reconnected with when I went in to the WWW one day to meet the twins for Lunch. It was an old friend of mine who had moved away to France and Transferred to Beauxbatons after first year. I think her parents couldn't disassociate from the war, as they were both aurors. That how we knew each other as her parents and my Dad used to work together.

Anyway she had recently moved back to England, and had been applying for a job at WWW (and apparently a lot of the other stores in Diagon Alley). It was great seeing her again, it had been so long. We had kept in contact through owls, but it wasn't the same. She asked me out for lunch I almost blew of my plans with the twins but decided to invite her along instead.

So after lunch we both bumping in to each other outside of the bathroom. We were of cause alone, and I remembered my promise and just kissed her. She kissed my back and we ended up making out a little. That's how Fred found us, making out in front of the bathroom in a café in Diagon Alley.

I no longer had thous sorts of feelings towards my friend, oh her name is Helen Steers (Half-blood), and had been growing some feelings towards Fred so I was decidedly embarrassed to be caught making out with someone else by the guy I liked. So yes that was a little awkward.

But that kiss ended up being good. Because a week later he asked me about it as I was meeting him at the shop after closing. George had the opening shift and had a date that night with Angelina Johnson, so he had already left to go and get her for dinner. We had decided we would just have a nice night in and order a Pizza. I asked if he wanted to come over to my apartment to watch a movie on my muggle television. He thought it would be a novel experience.

At first it was awkward and all I could think of was him walking in on that kiss. I guess that's all he could think about to as he started talking about it. I was both relieved because we were addressing it and wanted to die because we were addressing it.

"So … I don't know how ask this subtly so I am just going to come right out and ask. Are you gay?" he started of hesitantly but end in a rush. He looked quite uncomfortable and almost seemed to be squirming.

I was a little taken back by this. Not only for his bluntness but his uneasiness. I know that while having anything other than a straight sexual orientation was hushed or considered immoral or Satanist or whatever in the muggle world. It was generally accepted in the magical world and had been for some time. We had realised that it was just another part of what made us all individuals. And while some Pureblood families frowned on it that was more as a caution to keep their lines running than anything else. Still there were some bigotry about it in some circles. I was just shocked that the Weasleys might be one of them. I didn't want to jump to conclusions and insult him if this wasn't the case. But I was very prepared to ask him to leave.

"And what's it to you if I where?" I asked probably more harshly then I intended.

Looking at me funnily he replied "Nothing. It's just I caught you making out with Helen last week remember." Its then that I realised that he was squirming because this was awkward for him to and not because he was homophobic or something. I relaxed considerably. It was only then that I realised I had tensed up when he had asked the question.

I told him about it and why I had done it. He then asked "But I thought you had boyfriends in Hogwarts. Also you do realise that you could have counted that promise done long ago, unless you haven't kissed anyone in private since you were 12." I laughed at that and told him I was bi and that I have indeed kissed people since I was 12. I then told him that it was just how I processed it at that age. Then I kind of forgot until I saw her again. That's when he asked me how it was.

"Honestly, she was a little sloppy. I don't know what they were they taught them over at Beauxbatons but clearly how to kiss was not there. Way too much tongue." Again we giggled. And everything seemed to get back to normal. Then I had to go and open my big mouth. "Besides I had gotten over my crush on her long ago, and I couldn't really enjoy making out with someone that didn't hold my affections, especially when the person who does was so close by." I could have hit myself, in fact I was in my head I was bashing myself over the head.

"Oh, who's the guy … oh I mean person. Anyone I know." I debated whether or not to lie. And decided that I wouldn't lie and just be as vague as possible and hope he dropped the questioning before he figured it out that it was him.

"Yeah, I'd say you know them." I replied hoping he would leave it there. But no such luck the questioning continued with is it a boy or girl? Did they go to Hogwarts? What house where they in? Where they in your year? What year were they in then? And on it went till I practically shouted "Drop it I'm not telling you who it is. You'd laugh at me." Apparently he had narrowed it down to him and George and this had cemented it for George.

"Well he's great. I know that he likes you too, but it's in more of a sisterly fashion. I'm sorry" He told me sadly. Figuring that he had guessed who it was and that this was his way of putting me down gently. My eyes started to water. I knew that it was a long shot going in that he would like me back but I had hoped that he could. Seeing the tear form in my eyes he continued. "Well you had to of known that you couldn't go out with him like that. I mean your practically family, and I'm choosing to ignore the Hogwarts years." This really stung. I mean yes I know we were practically inseparable when we were younger but that was a long time ago. But I suppose family is family. I started to get up. I needed to get out of here I didn't want him to see me cry. "That's not to even mention that he's on a date right now. I know you're not the type to go after another girl's guy or whatever and that you can't help your feelings …" that's where I stopped him.

"Wait. What? Who on earth are you talking about?" I asked exasperated right now. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed and have a good cry with some chocolate. And here he was in my apartment talking about some guy on a date after rejecting me and I didn't know what the hell he was talking about anymore.

"George of cause. You like him." He huffed at me. A lightbulb went off in my head. Oh we were thinking about two different people even if people struggled to tell them apart.

"No Fred, I don't like George. I happen to think that He and Angelina are a very cute couple and when they finally pull their heads out of their bums and see that and stop this ridiculous casual dating, will make very cute babies together." I told him.

"Of course you do. It's alright to like George. It's not like we can help our feelings. I like you, you like him, he like's…" He never got to finish his sentence and his mouth was smothered by mine.

We snogged for a long time without breath. When we did finally release each other to breath I panted "No … I don't … Like George… You … Twat." He just replied with a shit eating grin and another long kiss.

And so we spent the night making out. At the end I jokingly asked how it was and he said "Honestly, it was a little sloppy." We laughed at that.

That was our real first date. But for our first official date a week later he did the whole shebang. Bought me nice flowers, picked me up from my flat, took me to a nice restaurant and dropped me home with nothing but a kiss goodnight and a promise for another date. That's was the story we told people anyway, we never made it to the dinner reservations.

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Wedding

We dated for a bit over a year and unlike George and Angelina who had an on again off again, casual, friends with benefits like relationship we were consistent. We dated for around ten months before he proposed.

It was a bit of a shock for me when he did. I thought it was like any of the other dates we had been on before. We had gone to a few family functions like birthdays and dinners. Me and Molly had made up previously though it did make for an awkward first dinner. I was even his date to Bills Wedding. I knew it was serious. I just wasn't sure how fa along he thought we were. We had talked about what we want to happen when the war was over, and what kind of house and family and stuff like that. I knew he was in it for the long haul. I just figured that he would wait until after the war was over.

We were out to dinner at a nice restaurant and it was just after we received desert. I think he had been building up the courage to ask me for a while because he had been a little off. But I had just assumed that he was worried over his little brother and his friends running around on their secret mission for Dumbledore. It was late August and it was quite humid outside so I was wearing a dress to try and stay cool. Looking back now maybe a did suspect something, I not really the type to wear dresses.

He got down on one knee and presented me with a lovely small square black diamond set into a feminine gold band. Then he asked me for my hand in marriage. I was speechless for all of five minutes. By this time, we had attracted a lot of attention. The way he was doing it was very muggle. But he knew that was the way I fantasised about because of all the Romantic Comedies I had forced him to watch over the past year.

By know he was clearly very nervous and was thinking that he had done it wrong or that it was too soon. It wasn't until some man from across the room said "Well are you going to answer the Lad?" that I answered. I guess he was sympathetic to the situation, and Fred's growing panic.

Blushing like a maniac I whispered Yes. I was nodding my head furiously and then my Yes's slowly got louder in volume till I was practically shouting. To shut me up Fred stood and kissed me. He then slipped the ring on to my finger and kissed me again.

: * MP * :

So the day of the wedding dawned and it was not bright or clear. It was clouded over and looked like it was going to rain. I was glad we were having it inside the Burrow and that it wasn't a big wedding. It was happening only three days after Christmas on the 28th of December and it was only going to be a very small affair.

There was only going to be about twenty people in attendance. Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, George and Angelina, my parents, Lee Jorden, Helen Steers, Briar and Justin (my friends from Hufflepuff) and finally several order members including Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shakelbolt. So with a bit of magic and an undetectable extension charm we were going to be married in the lounge-room of the Burrow.

Due to the small nature, and the worry over her children, their friends and other family Molly wasn't so fussed with the cleaning of the burrow like she was with Bill wedding. Not to mention everything had been done then and that was barely six months ago. Not to mention the sting that a quarter of her children wouldn't be in attendance. One of whom she didn't even know if they were safe. Not to mention his two friends with him who she had come to think of as another son and daughter.

Anyway that wasn't the point. The point was it was a small interment gathering that was more or less like a slightly larger version of a Sunday lunch. Ironic considering the wedding was on a Sunday. We didn't want to arouse the Death Eater suspicions that there was another wedding or something else important going on. We didn't want to give them something to attack like they had Bill and Fleur's. Even still with the exception of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Percy it was everyone we cared about and wanted to be there was there and in attendances.

We had decided that we would do the muggle tradition of not seeing the bride for 24 hours before the wedding. This wasn't technically hard as we both still owned separate apartments. However, we had still spent quite a few nights as a couple over at each-others place. And I think this will be one of the longest times for us not to be in contact. Since we started dating 14 months ago.

Now I know what you're thinking, there are co-dependent and cannot do anything without the other and that's not true. What with the war and not talking for seven years, we decided that it was best to stay in contact with each other. Trust me we learnt that the hard way.

So we both stayed at our respective apartments for the night. Then Flooed over to the Burrow at different times.

The wedding was set to start at 3:30pm in the afternoon and then have the reception at 4pm right after it. But that morning as I flooed in to the Burrow at 10am, I learnt that our officiant who was kindly not notifying the ministry of our wedding until after it happened, was going to be detained by a wedding that was happening before ours and that our wedding would have to be pushed back an hour or two.

Now this is where most Brides would fly off the handle. But I knew that it was unavoidable and he was doing us a favour. So I started sending the delayed message to the guest. With the help of Molly, we were done in five minutes due to the shortness of the list.

I asked her to send the message to Fred and tell him to delay coming over for an hour and a half as that should give the officiant plenty of time. I then got stuck in and started organising and decorating, to keep my mind off of my nerves. Don't get me wrong I was ecstatic to marry Fred but I was nervous non the less.

By the time three hours had past I was running out of things to do to set up for the wedding. I was no longer need to set out the chairs and decorate them. Molly didn't need any wore help in the kitchen. To be honest I don't think she ever did, I think she was just humouring my nervous energy. The tables had been set for the dinner afterwards. There was a dance floor and a radio station all ready to take the cue to start and provide us with music for the wedding. I even laid a carpet between the rows of chairs to act as an aisle. Only my mum who had turned up at 1;30 recognised the setting and smiled at me.

I was just about to start redoing things when she dragged me up in to Ginny's room to start getting ready, ten minutes after getting there.

Without me realising it, Helen, Briar and Fleur had arrived and gone up to Ginny's room to help me get ready. When they saw the state I was in they sent me to have a shower and clean myself up.

Getting back up to the room half an hour later I felt refreshed and ready to start the torcher … I mean beautification. They asked me to turn around so that they could observe what they had to work with. Conferred in words that went over my head, and got to work.

Two and a half hours later they were almost done with me. But they had stopped so that they themselves could get ready. This gave me time to inspect the damage. I felt rubbed raw, and primped and prodded. But as I looked in the mirror I was amazed. I was sure that they were going to turn me in to some princess who sticks her noise up at work. And that just wasn't me. I was someone who loved hard work and working hard. I loved getting dirty.

No what they had done was enhanced my best features. In a sense they lit a candle on my potential beauty and made me shimmer and shine. I glowed with contented happiness there was no sign of the nervous wreck I was only a few hours ago.

They made my sapphire blue eyes pop. Soften my sun roughened features, and lightened the texture of my skin. They enlarged my eyes with a cat's eye flick and gave me both a sultry look and one of innocence as well with their use of eye shadow and mascara. I have no idea how they pulled that of. They added just a touch of colour to my checks to enhance the glow. And finally coloured my pouty full lips in a deep red to bring out and contrast everything else they have done.

For my hair they painstakingly curled my obnoxiously straight black hair. And pulled it in to a twist at the crown of my head so that it was half up and half down and a few curls fell to frame my face.

I shimmied in to my blue undergarments and slipped on the simple white dress that was going over the top. It had a sweetheart neckline and full length sleaves. It hugged me to my waist in a corset design and then flowed to my ankles with a slight poof.

My jewellery was simple. I wore a gold necklace with a small yellow diamond pendent that hung halfway between the top of my dress and my neck. It was a gift from my maternal grandfather who was a muggle born for my seventeenth birthday. Perched on the top of my head was a tiara I was borrowing from my mother, it was the same one that she wore at her wedding and her mother and so on all the way back to my Great, great, great grandmother. It was a simple gold metal bent, twisted and worked in to spiralling floral patterns. It was very delicate. And then I wore my beautiful engagement ring from my loving soon to be husband.

For the shoes I wore my new mid height heels in a creamy white. They were made of the same fabric as my wedding dress and matched the simpleness of my look to perfection.

On the whole I looked exactly how I always imagined I would look on my wedding day. I smiled at the women in the room and thanked them profusely for helping me get ready. I asked Molly if she knew if the boys were ready or if she knew if the officiant was here yet. She said that she would go and check.

While Molly was gone I looked at the others, they all wore dress robes Ginny wore a hunter green set that flattered her colouring very nicely. Fleur was in a baby blue set that praised her vela nature to perfection. Briar was in a violet set that was the same colour as her eyes which seemed to make them sparkle. Helen was in red set that offset her golden brown hair. My mother wore a deep blue set that made her eyes that where so like mine shine, or it may have been me. Molly came back in and she was in a light green set that complemented her figure. She told us that everyone was ready and that we would start in ten minutes.

The others started to leave. My mother was heading towards the door when she suddenly spoke "Wait!" everyone froze and looked at her. She was remerging through her purse looking for something and muttering to herself. We all looked at each other confusedly and shrugged not knowing what was wrong with her.

"Um… Mum what's wrong?" I finally asked her after she was searching for what felt like several minutes.

"You can't do it. Not without … AH! Here it is!" she said almost to herself. She was brandishing something that looked like a coin, but it didn't look like any Gallon, Sickle or Knut I had ever seen. It looked almost muggle. I looked at the others they seemed to be just as confused as I was. Seeing our look's, she explained "It's a sixpence. On her wedding day it is good luck for the bride to have 'Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something blue and a Sixpence in her Shoe.' It's a muggle superstition" She came over bent down and placed the little coin in my shoe.

"Thanks mum." I said when she stood back up I hugged her.

"Ok, enough stalling it's time for you to get married." She said with tears in her eyes.

We walked down the stairs and that was where I meet my dad. The others went in and sat down except for Briar who was going to be my Maid of Honour, George was of cause Fred's Best Man.

They must have signalled that we were ready because the wedding march started to play. I looked out the window to see that the weather had finally made up its mind what it was going to do. But it wasn't raining. It was snowing. And must have been for some time as everything was blanketed in white. And the snow was drifting peacefully on the slight breeze falling only lightly.

I picked up my bouquet of Snowdrop and Daphne from the hall table and waled with my father down the aisle I had lain several hours previously towards my one true love, my soon to be Husband whose welcoming smile and mischievous twinkle in his eyes warmed my already full heart.

Fred wore his promised jeans but he also wore a nice button down black shirt and a white bowtie. George at his side wore a grin, jeans and a white button down with a black tie. Both looked very respectable but I thought Fred was the more Handsome of the two.

In front of most of our close friends and family we proclaimed our love and commitment to each other and seeled it with magic and a kiss.

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	10. Chapter 10

One more chapter after this to go. Sorry this is a really long one. Probably should have split it. Enjoy.

Mistress

Chapter 10: The War and The Battle

We had been married a little over five months and together for a little over 19 months and everything was normal. Well as normal as it can get in the middle of a war.

It had been my idea for the twins and Lee Jordan to start the radio show filled with the real information of what is going on, but also to make light of certain situations and try and bring light back to Britain's Wizarding World. After the shop was closed because of the war it was like the only bright spot in the world faded to a pin prick. We needed to get hope back in to the fight or we would lose the battle before it started.

Ginny had been telling us what had been happening at Hogwarts and what they had been doing by restarting Dumbledore's Army. It was like another extension of that. We even thought that we could reach Harry, Ron and Hermione and lift their spirits and let them know what was happening in the world and that they weren't the only ones fighting and that they had support. Of course we knew that they would need access to a radio and to be able to tune in and get the passwords and things.

We knew it would be difficult and that we would have to move around a lot to avoid getting caught by the Death Eaters. I even tried creating a spell that would bounce our signal around so that it would become difficult or even impossible to trace.

It worked to a certain extent. We could stay in places longer, sometimes even four or five times as long as before the spell, but eventually we would move on to a new location to be on the safe side. We never stayed in the same spot very long a month at most.

Anyway I taught the boys – mostly it was just Lee – how to set it up and bounce the signal and run sound checks and change the password and the business side of how to run the channel and the importance of using a code or stage name. I even came up with Lee's name, because of the Jordan River. He handled the talking.

I know what you're thinking, if you already knew all this stuff and you were already on radio then wouldn't you have been better to do this. No I wouldn't have. Lee had a great standing with the audience and he used to be part of the DA and was now a member of the Order. It was better having someone that people new the credentials off even if they were supposed to be in disguise. It was the one reason we never disguised their voices it gave them credibility. More than an anonymous radio talk show host and guests. While I am a member of the Order my alter-ego the radio show host was on the fence because that's how I had to play it. To keep my family safe. My parents were still working for the ministry. My dad was in the Order my mum refused to join but she supported it trust me.

Anyway that's not important. they learnt the tricks of the radio from me. And I helped them run it a lot of the time. I was the manager for that show. I knew that if we bounced around; locations, channels, times, days, everything we could confuse the death Eaters and make it harder for them to find us. We changed the password for each show and told you what the next one was going to be, but not when that show was. It was a great system if I do say so myself. We could even produce it and then run it on a record so that if the Death Eaters or their minions got particularly savvy during the show, and found us, they would only find the recording that was being sent out and we would be long gone. We were very precautions for that show and had backups with in backups and escape plains A through Z.

Several times a month we would be sent out on missions for the Order. It was a very trying time. We were all under constant pressure not to get caught. We were put in positions where we had to fight our way out of it. We were under constant pressure of injury or death. We were scared that the next name we would hear on the ever growing list of dead and missing would be someone we knew, someone we love, someone we liked, someone we disliked, even someone we hated.

War is awful no one wins despite what they tell you. If you fight in a war you will come home scared weather it is physical, mental, emotional or spiritual. It will affect you. There is nothing that anyone can do. You will never be acclimatised to war. Nor should you ever want to be.

The longer the war went on the more mission we got and the harder they became. It eventually became clear why. We were losing members whether to illness or injury and even death it remains to be seen. It was taking a toll on everyone. Peaceful sleep was a thing of the past. Without Fred sleeping beside me on most nights I don't know if I could have survived. I was terrified that I would go to sleep and wake up and he'd be gone or someone we love would be dead or we'd here that the war was finished and that You Know Who had won. I knew that they were all distinct possibilities. In fact, losing someone we love was a probability. It was more about who, when and where more so then if.

It was dark days. Fear ruled over all. Our enemies seemed to be endless and growing in power. While our allies seemed to dwindle in numbers and strength.

Then May First came and it was time to take up arms and take the fight directly to them.

As I have previously said it was this day when I found out I was ten weeks pregnant having conceive sometime late February and I was due sometime in late November. I hadn't gone to the hospital to get it checked out yet. I just did an at home test. Both magical and muggle. Magical to confirm I was pregnant and muggle to get an estimate of how far along I was.

I had been waking up nauseous and tired for the last several weeks. I had just assumed that it was an effect of the war, the increased pressure and stress on me and the decrease in my sleep quantity and quality when I got it. They may have been contributing factors. I only started to suspect when I started getting cravings for weird food like Nutella on cheese and chocolate with pumpkin pasties. So I did the spell when I was alone in the house and it came back positive. Well that was a bit of a shock. Just to prove it to myself and to get a date I went in to muggle London and got a pregnancy test or two. They confirmed my suspicions.

It was right after a raid. We had just gotten home after an order sanctioned raid on a suspected Death Eater base. The intel we had gathered was deceptive and there were more enemies then we were prepared for. there was only a group of ten of us. There were fifteen of them. Thankfully everyone made it out with only one person sustaining serious injuries. We did end up dismantling that base, taking out a few of them and capturing plans for a raid on one of our bases.

So we now know that they knew where this base was. We magically copied the plans and left them were we found them. So that we could set up an ambush at that base. We also knew we had to move the base and any and all important documents it contained.

We had just finished delivering the report back at HQ, and had just made it home. The adrenalin rush from the raid had worn off hours ago. We were tied and hurt. While neither of us had sustained major injuries just a few cuts and bruises and I had rolled my ankle but we would be fine in a day or too if we healed the muggle way and a few minutes the magical. We both decided we were too tired to perform the healing spells that night so we decided to grab something to eat and go to bed.

By the time we finally got in to bed an hour late we both knew we wouldn't be able to sleep. We tried anyway. And well one thing led to another and we conceived a baby.

So I confirmed my suspicions ten weeks later on the first of May. I was going to tell Fred that very night. But the war got in the way.

He had sent a patronus message saying that he had big news. I couldn't but think so do I. so he came home and it was much later then he usually does. He burst in about 7:30pm and starts telling me how he was over at Shell Cottage and how Bill was telling him that he found out through his connections with the goblins at the Bank that Harry, Ron and Hermione had broken in to one of the deepest vaults and busted out again on the back of a dragon. He even said that it was the Lestrange vault. We briefly puzzled over what they had wanted in Bellatrix's vault. We had known they were safe for several weeks. Bill had patronus messages everyone as soon as they had been tended to. I think there was a great sigh of relief that could be heard from the order when they heard this particularly at the Burrow.

I was just working up the nerve to tell Fred I was pregnant when his coin went off. By now it was around 9pm and we went straight to the Hogshead. Apparating straight into the pub. Much to Aberforth's displeasure. We weren't the only ones.

It seemed like in the space of fifteen minutes the whole place was filled with the old DA that had already left of been in hiding and the order member. We all made our way through the tunnel behind the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore.

We left the tunnel and entered in to the Come and Go Room, the Room of Requirements and it was already full of students and others who had come through the tunnel before us. People were embracing and calling out. They were talking and reacquainting with family and friends. The students didn't look so good they were all different years and houses, but all of them were scruffy, and thinning. They were all scraped and cut up and patched with bruises. But they were smiling and laughing. But through it all you could see a missing piece of innocence in all of their eyes. It was heart breaking that one's so young should be subjected to the horrors they had.

We greeted some of the older kids. I went off to talk with some of the kids I recognised from my house. I healed what I could. A lot of it seemed to be several days old at least. I taught the older one the simpler healing spell and together we set up a little make shift hospital tent in the corner of the room and got to work. They handled the little stuff like shallow cuts and scrapes and minor bruising and sent the deeper and more serious ones to me. I also started in on healing fractures and concussions and even a few broken bones. Soon a few Order members were there helping me and we patched and fixed up the students and some of the DA as best we could.

The Twins were entertaining the people across from us and there were groups just milling around talking. None of us was really very sure why we were here. We knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione are here and that they were searching for something important. But we didn't know why that required them to put out a call for the DA.

Then we discovered that someone else put out the call and that they weren't planning on fighting. I was a little disappointed. I thought that we were going to end the war tonight.

We were all getting ready to leave when something happened. I don't know what and all of a sudden we were going to be fighting after all. We had a mass evacuation of the Room of Requirements. We flooded the halls of Hogwarts going down and in to the Great Hall. The Battle for Hogwarts had begun.

It was around 10pm by this stage and we were just waiting. The Carrows and Snape had been over thrown and the students had been divided thous who didn't want to fight and were younger than 17 where being escaping using the tunnel in the room of requirements to get to the Hogs Head. A few of the years were kicking up a stink about this stating that they were in the DA too and were told that they couldn't help as they weren't advanced enough to battle the Death Eaters. A few of the more advanced students in sixth and seventh years were chosen to learn healing spells and to brew healing potions. It was soon quite obvious that they were going to need a great amount of healing supplies before this was done. Toughs of us with prior healing experience from the order was chosen to help the students and to protect them we possible.

By 10:30 the fighting had begun. People were running left right and centre. Attacking in every direction and countering as if their lives depended on it. Which they did. It was utter chaos.

By 1:30am Voldemort was calling a ceasefire for an hour. He was calling on Harry Potter to come and give himself up. Telling him that he would be waiting in the forbidden forest.

We gathered the injured and the dead and we put them in the great hall. We lined up the dead and so many face I recognised I felt my heart clench when I saw Remus and Tonks side by side hands almost touching. I thought of their infant son who was only eleven days old, and I couldn't help but touch my only slightly protruding stomach and think about the life I carried in me and what could happen to me, and it this very night, then I put it out of my head. I stopped looking at the dead and instead concentrated on the injured. Those I could help became my refuge for my pain. I didn't notice the looks I was receiving until someone asked me if I was feeling ok. I look at them confusedly and they said after what happened to Fred.

Panic engulfed me and I frantically started looking for the red head in the line of injured. I need to find him. He had to be alive. Soon I had existed the injured and I started to scan the line of the dead. Only five up from Remus and Tonks there he lays, Surrounded by His family.

My scream ripped apart the hall. I run to him headless of those in my way. I through myself on top of him and start shaking him begging him to wake up. He had to wake up. He had to. He had to know about the baby and he had to be their daddy. He couldn't leave me! How could I survive without him? So he had to wake up. I just kept yelling at him to get up! To be their Daddy! To not leave me! Eventual one of his brothers Charlie I think drags me of off him and out of the hall. We are all so distressed, and I kept fighting to get back to him so that I could wake him up.

"Cass … Cassie … Cassandra!" Charlie thundered at me. "You need to stop this! You have to go on for him, for you, for your baby! You can't just fall apart. We need you. George won't be able to cope. We need you to be strong for him. And for you. We can't lose you too." He tells me when I eventually stop screaming and fighting him enough to listen.

"But he didn't even know about the baby. I didn't tell him about the baby. I should have told him about the baby. Now he will never know. Why didn't I tell him?!" I cried in to his shirt. Eventually we go back into the Hall and sit by his side. I look around and George is in a bad shape, Percy who they only just made up with looks awful and Molly just looks so sad. I can only imagine how she must feel.

I go and sit between Molly and George. Knowing that they are going to need me the most. And I them.

Eventually the hour Deadline passes and we hear nothing. We move the dead and injured in to different rooms so that the injured can try and rest and don't have to look at what could have happened to them, and see the lifeless faces of their friends and families.

Half an hour or so after the deadline had past, Voldemort again makes an announcement. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed trying to sneak away and now there is no one to save you. Your fighters are tiered and week, my Death Eaters are strong. You cannot win. Give up and join me and I will let you live. Refuse and die." Everyone slowly files out of the castle into the courtyard. We are meet with Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters and Hagrid holding Harry as gently as he can.

I can't believe it. We lost. Fred died for nothing. We are doomed.

Neville Longbottom stands up to He who must not be Named, and tells him to stick it. That we will keep fighting because it is what's right, that we've lost to much to give up now. That we will win because we are fighting for what's right and you will lose because you are wrong.

I know he is right and I start to feel anger and rage curling in my gut. These are the people that killed my Husband before his time, before he knew about his child! They would pay.

Then Harry was alive and challenging what Tom Riddle believes to be true. And the fighting has started again and I am on the war path. Non who crosses my wan gets away unscathed. Dimly I am aware that we are moving back in to the entrance hall and the great hall. And I recognise the smart decision to move the injured and dead. They would have been trampled otherwise.

I vaguely remember seeing the Malfoy's running around screaming for their son. I would have gone after them but I can't. I couldn't stop a parent from reaching their child. Not anymore anyway. They just looked so desperate to find him, to make sure that he was safe and sound. I hoped they find him.

Soon the middle of the hall empties and there are only three battles going on. Molly Weasley is battling Bellatrix. I am battling her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. And the newly resurrected Harry Potter is battling the Dark Lord.

I am the first to defeat my opponent my rage and grief over Fred's death causing my morals to shift temperately. And it was like it had a domino effect. Soon Bellatrix was gone and Tom followed not long after.

The war was over we had one. But I couldn't feel pride or joy. Only loss. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. My husband was lost to me. I turned and left the hall. I walked up the stairs. I kept going till I couldn't go anymore. There was a big hole in the wall right in front of me. I could see that it was just before dawn.

I stood there and watched the day dawn bright and clear. I couldn't enjoy any of it he was gone. It was over. What did I still have to do. I don't know how many more people were injured and killed in that last confrontation. I knew I could just take one more step forward and be relieved of this pain. I could end it now. I thought of my husband and I wondered if I did this if I would get to see him in the afterlife. I could spend eternity with him and the others who died last night and in the first war. I could spend time with Tonks and Lupin and they could tell me of their baby …

It was with that thought that I knew I could never do it. I hugged my stomach and sunk to my knees as I thought of Lupin and Tonks never getting to see their baby boy growing up. Of the Malfoys running through a battle screaming at the top of their lungs for their son even though they were both wandless. Of Lily and James Potter son being the saviour of the wizarding world. I thought of the Weasleys and especially George. I knew they needed me. I knew that they might even be people in the hall injured that need me. I knew I should go back down and leave this place. I knew I needed to go and help the wizarding world get back into order, but I couldn't move. I just knelt there with tears streaming down my face looking out of the hole while holding my stomach. I don't know how long I stayed there I was not conscious of the time.

All I knew was that the sun had completely cleared the horizon by the time that Percy found me. He sat next to me, hugged me to him and told me it was his fault. He told me how and why he abandoned his family. How he came back seeking redemption and how it was his fault that Fred die. How he was the last person to make him smile and laugh. How he was so sorry and how it should have been him and not Fred that died. How he gave me full permission to hate him and never forgive him for all he's done wrong.

I stopped him after a while. I didn't want to hear any more. I wanted to be angry at him for Fred's death but I knew it wasn't his fault. I told him so. I asked him to help me up because we needed to get back to the great hall. We needed to help thous who needed helping. We needed to not sink in to the pit of darkness and depression. We needed to be strong for Fred's sake. For Georges, for the Weasleys, for the Wizarding world.

Leaning heavily on Percy we picked our way down to the ground floor. We walked into the great hall and saw that the tables had been set back up. That the younger kids had come back and that no one was bothering with house tables. I saw the Malfoys huddling over on a table looking a little lost and a lot wary. No one was othering them and I was happy that they had found each other and appeared to be major injury free.

Percy started to lead me over to the Weasleys with one last look at the Malfoys I followed. I was glad to see that no one else had sustained to bad an injury and they all appeared to be fine, physically anyway. I knew emotionally and mentally they were all hurting. I told them about the baby. They asked me to check as it had been a stressful night. I knew they wanted some of Fred to be still alive. And it was. Safe and sound in my womb.

I kept looking over at the Malfoys. They were doing there upmost to be invisible and everyone was ignoring them even though they had some wounds that needed tending. I guess everyone figured that the Death Eaters get served last now. But it is that kind of thinking that led to this war in the first place.

I excused myself from the Weasleys and walked over to them. I took my wand out and they watch me approach. They didn't do anything. They didn't go for their wands or take a defensive position. The only sigh that they saw me coming other than them watching me was they all tensed and both Narcissa and Lucius crowded Draco as if to protect him. That hurt my heart.

I continued over to them after faltering slightly. "Here let me take care of that" I said pointing at a particularly deep gash that was on Draco's arm it was still leaking blood. I waved my wand and fixed the worst of is injuries and tended to some of the minor ones as well. I did the same to all of them. All the while talking to them in a soothing tone. They eventually relaxed and joined in a conversation. They apologised for what they had participated in and said they thought they were doing what's right. In as gentle tone as I could manage I said "Excluding people based on the heritage was never right, it just caused a rift to form in our world. It put people on different sides. How does having a Muggle born study magic affect you or your family. Hermione Granger was in your son's year and she is a Muggle born and she is possible the smartest person in all of Wizarding Britain. How is refusing her to study promote you or your family. It doesn't. Your argument was ridiculous. But it was how you were brought up I understand that."

"I know it is hard to see, but having a diverse nation and bloodlines can only benefit us. Who's to say that Hermione or some other muggle born might not create the cure for Lycanthropy or something. By denying them the right to study and in some cases the right to live you were just causing our world to stand still. I know this is hard to hear but eventually if we stopped accepting muggle born we would eventually become so inbreed that we would become deformed mentally like Bellatrix Lestrange, emotionally like Voldemort and physical. And eventually we may even become infertile. If the Death Eaters had of won last night, they would have been over thrown out of the necessity for our species to survive. Please think about that."

"I would also like to thank you. You pulled me back from the brink this morning. I was ready to throw my life away and remembering you rushing through a crowd of people that wanted to do serious harm to you looking for your son, helped give me the strength continue for my child. Have a nice day." And with that I left them looking very complaintive. I don't think anyone had just explained their flawed perception of the world and told them the facts.

I felt better after talking with them. I just wished that Fred was still here.

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP_

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


	11. Chapter 11

Last Chapter Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I know i missed my set deadline. I'm sorry. I am so disappointed in myself. But at least it is now finished. I have also learnt my lesson. I will not be posting anymore stories that are half finished. So you will have that to look forward to.

Mistress

Chapter 11: The Hogwarts Express

 ** _TWELVE YEARS LATER:_**

My babies are on the train and moving towards their first year at Hogwarts as we speak.

I should probably mention that I had twins a Girl and a Boy. They were born on the 26th of November 1998. They are both healthy and happy, I still get sad at times but I am happy to be able to see my babies grow up.

My little Duchess is named Lorranna Elaine Weasley, Elaine after my mother who died because of the battle of Hogwarts. She had been hit with several spells and was in intensive care for two months before she finally succumbed to the effects of the spells. And my little Prince is Leolief Fredrick Weasley, I Promised George after the war that I wouldn't call our son Fred as he wanted to do it to honour his twin with his first born son. I also did this because I knew that Fred really wanted to call his son Leolief which means Lion Son, he thought it was an excellent name. If he had of lived I doubt we would have called him that. But it's hard to refuse a dead man.

The morning after the battle was the hardest. As I walked away from the Malfoys id really hit me that I was going to raise my baby alone. That I wouldn't have my husband, my Fred to help me.

I started to panic. I couldn't do it alone. I was an only child I knew what it was like when I didn't get enough of my parent's attention. I didn't have anyone else to talk to. I knew it was going to be even worse for an only child with a single mother. I would have to go back to work to support us. I would miss out on so many important steps in my child's life, because I was trying to keep us alive. What was I going to do?

I started to walk out of the hall to find a quiet place to contemplate what I was going to do. I knew that I was going to keep this baby no matter what and that I was going to make this work even if I ran myself into the ground doing it.

I had just reached the doors when my name was called out. I looked back over my shoulder to see a furious Molly Weasley bearing down on me. "And just wear do you think you're going Missy? You are going to march right back in that hall and park you butt on that seat and you are going to eat until I say stop. You need to feed your babies and yourself. You have been up all night going on little sleep and in a very stressful situation you are just lucky that you still have them. Now march young lady. And when you're finished with your food you are going to go and lie down and rest." She reprimanded me.

I did as she said. I had seen her mad, it was not pretty for the other person and I wasn't taking the chance that she would do that to me.

Sitting back with the Weasleys and eating bowl after plate after bowl of food and drinking copious amounts of water and juice she finally relented and said that I'd had enough. Which was good because I was about to risk her ire and stop because I don't think I could have eaten and drunken anything else. I felt as if a slight tap and I would burst. But she was right I did feel better having eaten.

"Right off to bed Young lady." Molly said.

"In a minute. I don't think I can move just yet without falling apart at the seams." I replied.

She smiled at me and relented. I had almost called her mum just then. I looked around and realised that I wouldn't have to do it alone. I would have the Weasleys, I would have my parents and I would have the Order. We may have been smaller now but we were just as close. I could do this. With their help we would raise our children to forgo the barriers and transcend their bias and bigotry that face us in our times.

It was then that I knew I would be alright. I would always carry the scares from the war, but so does everyone that lives to see such times. I knew that from these ashes we could rise and build a better stronger more accepting world for our children to grow up in.

: * MP * :

So in typical Weasley fashion we were almost late. Arriving with just 15 minutes to spare before the train left. Even though he was only 7 months older then my Twins, Teddy Lupin was starting his second year he was showing my Twins and their cousin Victorie Weasley around. He had promised me and her parents that he would look after them.

I believed him he looked so like his father when he promised. So serious and seemed to grow older. But it could also have been because he had shifted in to an alder boy, as if it would make the promise more believable if it had come from an older person. The little Hufflepuff caused a lot of trouble with his morphing and I know he's doing his parent proud.

I know my babies are in safe hands with him. I also know that they are probably going to get in to a lot of trouble they are after all Weasley Twins.

The world might only be slightly better than it was twelve years ago but I know that they will be able to deal with anything that life throughs at them. And I will be here to offer my help if and when they need it.

That's all there is there isn't any more.

The End

 _Please let me know what you think. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. It's all Done! Thanks to all my reader I hoped you enjoyed it._

 _So there you go Fred left behind a Family. I don't know if that makes it better or worse. I guess you'll have to decide that. Please let me know what you think._

 _Love Always,_

 _Mistress XoX_


End file.
